Tomb Raider The Angel Of Darkness: Remake
by Addicted Raider
Summary: Lara finds herself running from the past. Much of the events in the pyramid have escaped her mind, and at the same time, a cult named the Cabal are trying to breed nephilim across the Earth... Can Lara stop them and recover her lost memories? (Beta version)
1. Prolouge

Darkness surrounded her. The only ambience in the tomb was small rocks tumbling in from the top of the room. The woman was as good as paralysed and pretty much blind in this darkness. Dust oscillated all through the cave that prevented much breathing.

As a blue glow filled the room, Lara, weak and trembling, slowly backed away from it. The last thing she saw was the light changing to an almost human form.

Much after that had escaped her mind, but she did remember one thing: a village. A woman had taken her into some sort of tent. She cared for Lara, and to repay her, Lara cared for the village.

"Lara, make sure you head to the Priestess of Arabia every day. She will give you good hopes and dreams. This time would be the best time to pray." The woman had said to Lara, when she woke up. Lara had tried to ask this woman her name, but she refused to tell her. According to her, it was against her will. She said:

"When I know I can put all my trust and rely on you, I will tell you my name. But for now, you may call me this: Mother."

"Yes…mother." Lara tried, and she was surprised the word came out correctly. She had not used this word for a long time, but Lara had better have gotten used to it if she was going to stay here. There were lots of other people in this village, and Lara had befriended a few of them in the days that passed on. One woman, diligent and kind, was named after the goddess of love; Hathor. She took Lara to the Priestess of Arabia for the first couple of days.

The Priestess had calmed Lara's mind. Mother was right. All the abominable thoughts were taken away from Lara's mind, transformed into the opposite, and put back inside.

When Lara returned, Hathor immediately grabbed Lara's hand and dragged her inside. She taught her how to play Senet in a slightly different way. This time, instead of just spinning the bars, you would have to reach across (In a small space) to the statue you want to move, otherwise it's the opponent's turn. They played it through the rest of the afternoon until evening. The fun stopped when one of the villagers named Abbud spoke to Lara.

"Lara, your friend Von Croy is here to see you." Lara miserably stood up from the ground, and realized that the six days of praying to the Priestess had just haphazardly gone to waste.

"What do you want?" Lara mumbled hastily.

"I came to return this to you." Werner's face appeared through the shadow. He outstretched his hands, and there it was. Lara's legendary backpack.

"My backpack! I mean, oh, thank you Werner." Lara hung her head in sorrow, and stepped back.

"Lara, I th-"

"Shut up Werner. I may not know how I escaped. I just know that you didn't help at all."

"Calm down Lara. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"You can apologise until the cows come home. Nothing will change what has already happened unless you have extraordinarily invented time travel!"

"Fine. I'll leave. You aren't the same Tomb Raider I used to know. The Lara Croft I knew would never give up. She always had such a contagious excited attitude towards everything. You…you are a depressive parsimonious woman."

Werner left the tent, and Lara ran to her bed. She jerked her head under her pillow, and let her tears drench the fabric.

"Are you…are you okay, Lara?" Hathor asked quietly.

"That's it! I'm packing up and leaving! I'm going home!" Lara's muffled voice yelled from underneath the pillow. Nobody wanted her to leave, but they didn't want to argue with her in the mood she was in.

Lara let her hair out and it flew around in the wind. She had her pistols in hand, ready to bury them in the sand. The dust piled up against the Temple of Horus entrance, and at the moment the sun disappeared, Lara dug a hole.

"Goodbye, my friends." Lara whispered.

Lara returned to the village, ready to say goodbye to everyone. When she got to her home tent, she realized that it wasn't possible. The village was deserted. Dead bodies lay on the ground everywhere she looked.

"No, no, no! Please, no! Mother!" She ran over to the body of Mother. She was as weak as it was possible to be.

"Mother, what happened?!"

"The…the…gods…weren't happy…they…killed us…"

"No…please…this can't be happening!"

"Here Lara…take…this…" Mother pulled out an antique scarab.

"Before I go…my real name…is…Putai…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lara screamed.


	2. What Happened that Night

_Six weeks later…_

I slowly stepped down the stairs. Even though it had been six weeks, I still felt as if the troubles happened yesterday. I hadn't accepted any food lately, and although I was starving, all food reminded me of something. I sat down on the sofa. Winston yet again tried to give me tea, but yet again, I refused. Everyday he'd tried to make conversation with me, but I didn't speak. My lips had been sealed for the past two weeks.

"Lara, I understand-" Winston was cut off by me.

"No you don't understand Winston! You don't understand what it's like to be trapped in your own thoughts! You don't…"

Winston's lips trembled. He stepped back, and he walked up the stairs.

"Winston, I…I didn't mean that…I…I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter…I'll…I'll leave you to your thoughts…" I saw a tear slide down his cheek, and he walked up to his room. When he shut the door, my temper rose.

"What is wrong with me!? Oh my god, why do you keep taking your anger out on other people! I'm a monster…" I ran to the kitchen. Whatever I was forcing myself to do, I wasn't going to like it. I opened up the pantry cupboard door, and grabbed three bottles of bourbon. I'm definitely not a drinker, but this was meant to be torture to myself. I popped open the cork, and stuck the bottle in my mouth.

When the whole bottle was finished, I sat down on the couch, my vision blurry and my reflexes tired. Suddenly, the phone rang. I was going to ask Winston to get it, but I slightly remembered what I'd done to him. I stood up, and answered the phone. It was Werner.

"Oh, hi Werner! How're you doing?" My voice was juvenile.

"Oh, Hi Lara. I'm going…good. Look, I need you in Paris. I've accepted a commission and I'm worried."

"Paris! Oh, you mean the city of lights? Oh… I love lights! They're pretty."

"Lara, this is probably a long shot, but…are you…drunk?"

"Drunk? No…I don't know what you're talking about." At that moment, I fell to the floor.

"Lara? Lara, are you alright? I knew she was drunk." Werner sounded disappointed. He hung up.

"Lara, come on. I need some help. Can you give me a hand please? Wake up!" Winston yelled at me. My eyes slowly opened.

"Winston? What did I do?"

"You were drunk. Come on, up onto the couch!" I flopped my legs onto the arm of the chair.

"Werner called. He wants you in Paris."

"Paris? Werner? Okay, tell him I'll meet him there," I said. "Oh, Winston,"

"Yes Lara?"

"Sorry…about…before…that's what the bourbon was for…torture." I explained sorrowfully.

"It's fine Lara. I'll start packing your bags too."

Paris…

I trudged through the rain, my boots squelching against the cement. No one was outside. There was a newspaper stall out, but nobody hosting it. I took one, and read it.

"There have been 17 reported murders so far in this latest outbreak of Monstrum Killings. It would appear to be the work of a single highly psychotic perpetrator. The name of the latest victim was just released, the Professor Werner Von Croy. At present, nothing appears to link any of the individuals involved. There are no known survivors of these attacks, so far."

Intriguing. I had better keep my eye out. I stared up at the Chantell building. It was tall; about fifteen apartments high. Winston had written down the address.

'**Apartment 12Chantell building, Paris 75020'** I liked Winston's handwriting. It was very neat.

After climbing the 11 flights of stairs, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Werner's voice.

"It's Lara." I mumbled.

"Lara!" He immediately opened the door.

"Lara! Gee, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has." I sounded pushy, but I was actually kind of happy to see him.

"Come in, come in!" Werner was wearing gloves, and I wasn't surprised. It was very cold. I slumped into a chair, and he sat down in front of me.

"So, how have you been over the past few weeks?"

"Not very well. I can't get over what's happened."

"Ah... Oh! I have something for you Lara, I'll go and get it." He stood up, and walked behind the spiralling stairs. I heard him open something. He came back with a small box, and pulled out what seemed to be my life.

"Werner! How did you get it back?!"

"I found it in the Great Pyramid. I tried to put it in the same position it was before it was…lost." It had seemed my backpack was as important to Werner as it was to me.

"Lara…I need to ask you a favour."

"Oh? What is it?" If I had of realized what he was going to ask, I would have backed out no matter what he said.

"I need you to get something for me."

"Go on…" I started to worry about his tone of voice. It had gotten quieter, and more sincere.

"I'm tracking five obscura paintings for a client called Eckhardt. But he's a psychopath."

"Not my problem. You took the commission and now you're out of your depth. Why should I care?" I started to get warmer, and I could feel it.

"Because I'm being stalked! I daren't go into the streets! People are dying out there!" Now, I'd really lost it.

"Handle it Werner! I had to when you abandoned me in the tombs!" I started to have a headache. My head pounded. I stood up, and was ready to walk out the door into the rain.

"Lara, please. Go and see this woman, Carvier. She can help."

"Sort out your own mess. I'm going."

"No, Lara wait!" I pushed him back into his chair and leaned over him.

"Egypt Werner. You walked away and left me. There was no pity then."

"Get out!"

I don't know if he was aiming at me, but Werner shot three bullets. I don't know how, but somehow I was bashed up against Werner's cupboard. I saw Werner, lying on the floor…dead. It was definitely unexpected. I ran up close to him.

"Werner? Werner!? Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled in his ear. But it was no use. He was dead. I lifted him up, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Lightning struck outside, symbolizing my time to leave. I sighed a sigh of desperation. I longed to go back in time, to stop myself from opening that Stupid sarcophagus in the Tomb of Set. But that, like many things, was impossible.

A bang at the door interrupted my thoughts. It was the police.

"Dammit," I whispered. "Got to find somewhere to hide!"

I searched frantically. Werner had piled up his cupboards with clothes, food and old towels. I guess he was normal.

I ducked behind the spiralling staircase. The policemen had busted themselves inside, and where now shining their torches in every spot the light could reach.

Coming closer to the kitchen, I thought I could sneak past them.  
I crouched down and crawled towards the front door. Unluckily for me, I stood on a piece of glass, which broke under the pressure of my boot.

"Damn!" I whispered, I had hoped that luck would have been on my side today, but it wasn't. I ran out the door, just as one of the police officers said into his walkie-talkie,

"Suspect has escaped the building. Call for backup. Over."


	3. The Chase

**I ran down the dark alleyway and stopped when a car drove up. Police. Of Course. More policemen were sprinting up behind me. The car turned around and two back doors opened, revealing two dogs and two police officers. I ran over to the door on my left, and busted it in. I peeked inside. The coast was clear. I sprinted up the stairs in the middle of the room, followed by the guard dogs. I reached a long hallway. Both sides led to a window. I took the right path, and stopped at the window. I spun around, and jumped at the fact that the dogs were right on my tail. "This is going hurt!" I yelled. The dogs jumped at me, one ripping the straps on my backpack, and the other, sending me out the window. A conveniently placed dumpster broke my fall, and I landed on a bag. I climbed out, and glanced at the dogs. It had my backpack. "Damnit!" I said to it. I ran through the passageways through the doors, and vaulted over a stairway. I looked around. This looked like a safe area, but I needed to find a way out. A dog that was chained up against a wall sat on my right, and it immediately started barking when it saw me. A door further over with some bars on it looked like a way to go. But as I got closer a policeman came out. A quickly stepped back as he opened the door. I ran backwards to a bin that I climbed into and hid in. I couldn't see anything, just hearing footsteps.**

**The sounds went away soon after. I climbed on top of the bin and jumped up onto a catwalk. I remembered I'd had an amulet. "The Amulet of Power." I remembered. I grabbed it out of my pocket and examined it. It was a scarab with blue legs that stretched out, a bronze body with patterns on it, blue antennae and a red jewel in the middle. I put it back in my pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the one Werner had given me. On it, it said**

_**Mme Carvier**_

_**105 Rue Alphonse**_

**Bloodstains covered it. The rest was just mail that wasn't worth reading. Ahead of me was a ladder, and a door. "Hmm…shall I go straight on or climb the ladder?" I thought aloud. My thoughts were to climb the ladder. I climbed the ladder and reached a window and an air conditioning unit. "I'll see what's in here first." I said. I climbed into the window, and searched everything. Not much. Just some doubloons. I climbed back out and vaulted onto the air conditioner unit. I jumped up and grabbed another cat walk, where there was a long jump to a canopy. "This will be hard. But I can make it. I did a running jump to the canopy and I landed on my knees. I scraped them, but I didn't care at that moment. I continued across a wooden board and climbed up a pipe. I made it up to a platform, where there was a shed with a tap, a water tank, and a few barrels. I moved one barrel to get to a crowbar. I opened the shed, and grabbed an M-V9 from the cupboard inside. I exited the shed and climbed down back onto the ledge. This ledge was going to be a challenge. I jumped up and shimmied across. I stopped in the middle because my hands were getting sweaty. Suddenly my hand slipped off and I fell down onto a canopy. "Phew! That was close." I wiped my hand across my forehead. I jumped off the canopy, and headed towards the orange door. "Damnit! I'm not strong enough!" I ran down the stairs that spiralled down to a shop. Across the alleyway, there was some stairs and a passageway that led somewhere else.**

**"Suspect spotted!"**

**"Oh no…" I ran off in search of a place to hide.**

**"Perfect!" I ran up some steps and quickly unbarred the locked door. I ran and ducked behind a wall.**

**"This could be a useful hideout. I can stay out of sight for a while." I whispered. Behind the wall, two police guards were talking in French. I threw a stone to distract them, as I stealthily made my way to a door.**

**"Elle est la!" They said, as one came out, and arrested me.**


End file.
